


Fast Food

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ending to a quick fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fast Food(中文版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286607) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone), [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



> Just a short gift to cheer up a friend.

It was hard to describe exactly what happened. They had been fighting – not the blood and metal kind of fighting they had engaged in before, but the verbal kind where Optimus was loud and Megatron was quiet and anyone in the halls who heard them quickly turned back the way they came and hoped they weren’t noticed. They still argued often, though about pettier things than before, and Optimus could hardly remember what this one had been about by the end of it, but he was piping mad and that was all that had mattered in the moment.

Then Megatron had reached down with a cruel swiftness and wrenched him up off the ground in both hands, violent in the way he only ever was when something good was about to happen, and buried his face in Optimus’s crotch.

“Th-this is not the time,” he snapped, slapping at Megatron’s thick fingers fruitlessly, but it didn’t stop Megatron from licking a long, hot swath along his inner thigh.

“It is always the time if I wish it to be.”

What an egotist. At least, that’s what Optimus wanted to think, and was mad at himself for not thinking, because instead he was moaning and parting his thighs more even as he grimaced like a bot in pain. It was a two faced game but that wasn’t new for them and the anger and pleasure mixture Megatron had been feeding him for stellar cycles now was still a potent blend.

“I’m not- I won’t forgive you just because of this,” he said, already having forgotten whether or not he was the one even in the position to be forgiving, and his panels pulled apart. Megatron’s tongue was perfectly, deliciously large against him, and he arched with a soft cry, clenching his knees around the Decepticon’s broad helm. His spike jutted out against his belly, brushing the ridge of Megatron’s nasal guard every so often and making him jump in place. The strength of the hands that held him would have made him giddy if he wasn’t still somehow angry.

With thick swipes of his glossa, Megatron slowly, subtly apologized. Or maybe he was asserting himself. It was hard to tell these days. He moved back against the wall, bracing himself so he could better support Optimus's weight, sucking on his external node with a sharp sound that made the Prime gasp with embarrassment, clinging to whatever parts of him that he could to remain stable. Curling his tongue, Megatron pushed it inside the tight slit of his valve and Optimus yelled into a short but intense overload.

Then Megatron was setting him down on shaking legs. Dripping and still vibrating with secondary arousal, Optimus leaned against the wall and gave him a look.

“Well?”

Megatron smiled in a sharp and fond manner, a look that still managed to both amaze and terrify Optimus both in and out of the berth.

“Don’t worry; I think we have much more to discuss.”

 It was fast and dirty, a quick frag in the dark end of a hallway, something that would have made Optimus turn up his lip in the old days, but as they were now it was all he needed.


End file.
